


mistake

by felicities



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicities/pseuds/felicities
Summary: 50-day fic challenge.day four prompt: 'mistake.'





	mistake

When she woke up, her head was pounding mercilessly.

 

Of course, that was nothing compared to the realisation that an arm was draped around her waist. It was Casey's.

 

 

 

“What happened?”

 

“What?”

 

“You have a bandage on your face.”

 

“Is it noticeable?”

 

“ _Is it noticeable_?” He looked at her incredulously. “Dana, it’s covering half your face.”

 

She frowned.

 

 

 

There were glances, and there were touches, and there were kisses.

 

“Casey, we can’t do this anymore.”

 

He kissed the space where her shoulders and neck met. “Why not?”

 

“Lisa might find out,” she said, turning to face him.

 

“Do you plan on telling her?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then she’s never gonna know.”

 

 

 

When he woke up, she was gone.

 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. On his nightstand was a piece of paper with familiar handwriting.

 

_I’m sorry, Case._

 

He crumpled the letter and, with vicious force, threw it against the wall.

 

He didn’t come to work that day.


End file.
